The present invention is generally related to a computer architecture and process for stand-alone and/or distributed environment, and more particularly to a computer architecture and process using a substantially uniform management in a stand-alone and/or distributed computing environment including, for example, client server and/or intranet and/or internet operating environments.
A xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cC++xe2x80x9d- Level API (hereinafter xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d Level), which is the native language and interface for a vast repository of core technologies from small software vendors and research laboratories, are unique to each designer. The designer of a text retrieval xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-API will generally implement an interface that is completely different than a second inventor creating a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API for OCR.
Every xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API is unique, both in its choice of API syntax as well as its method for implementing the syntax. Some API""s consist of one or two functions that take parameters offering options for different features offered by the technology. Other APIs consist of hundreds of functions with few arguments, where each function is associated with a particular feature of the core technology. Other APIs provide a mixture of some features being combined with one function with many arguments, while other features are separated into individual function calls.
Without any constraints, each designer of a core technology chooses to implement his or her technology with an interface that is suitable to the subject or simply was the most expedient choice of the moment. Since there are no constraints, a xe2x80x9cICxe2x80x9d-level API has a totally unpredictable interface that can often be the hindrance to using the core technology.
Additionally, every API manages errors differently further complicating the problems described above. Some APIs return a consistent error code for each function. Error management in this case is very organized and manageable. Other APIs return error codes as one of the parameters passed to the function. There are APIs that mix the choice of error management and have some functions return an error code while other functions pass the error code as a parameter of a function. Errors can also be managed by a callback function, eliminating the need for passing any error code as part of the function. In some instances of a poorly implemented API the errors are not passed back at all.
Every engine, such as a text retrieval or an OCR (Optical Character Recognition) engine, has a unique interface. This interface is generally a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API (Application Program Interface). Further, an API can at any time be synchronous, asynchronous, manage one or more callbacks, require input, pass back output, carry a variety of different styles of functions, return values or not return values, and implement the unpredictable. This unpredictability in APIs further compounds the problem of developing a sane way of interfacing between components and APIs.
To date, because of the complexities of xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level APIs and components interfacing thereto, the only way to create a component out of an existing xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API is to have an experienced programmer in the field to do the work. Humans can intelligently analyze an API, and create a component based on intelligent decisions and experiences. In most cases, the learning curve for understanding and integrating a new engine can be one man-month to several man-years and generally requires highly experienced xe2x80x9cICxe2x80x9d programmers. Requiring a human to perform the necessary work is costly, and subject to real-life human constraints.
Since there is no structure or format for implementing xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level APIs, the ability to automatically transform a unique API into a standard component would seem impossible, since that would take a nearly-human level of intelligence.
In addition, in spite of the continued automation of business processes, companies are increasing their paper use by 25-30% and spending up to 15% of their total budget on managing paper. Companies are often running dual processesxe2x80x94a computerized process along with the corresponding paper filing systemxe2x80x94and paying an extraordinary price for it. Just a few examples will illustrate the problem: 1) accounting clerks are maintaining paper invoices with information that is also being re-keyed into accounting systems, 2) administrative assistants are filing incoming correspondence in cabinets for customers whose records are also being electronically maintained by contact management systems, 3) help desk operators are storing complaints sent in on paper while also tracking those complaints in a computerized system. Additional industry trends include the following:
For every $100M in increased revenues, a company will use 8.8 million additional pages of paper
The Document Management market is expected to grow at 30% per year
The digital device market is growing at 20% per year
Estimates show the web-based document imaging market growing at 50% per year
The digital device manufacturers, especially the copier companies, are heavily promoting the ability to connect their devices to networks, but have not been able to deliver an effective software solution to date.
Businesses continue to automate more processes, but managing the associated paper is often ignored, resulting in inefficiency and higher costs.
I have determined that a component factory, if it is to be truly automated or manually expedited, must be able to take any xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API and transform it into a component.
I have also determined an efficient and workable design for an architecture to define the migration path for any xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API into a component.
I have also determined that it is desirable to develop software tools for automatically generating reusable software components from core software technologies, thus making these software technologies available to a much larger user base.
I have further determined that it is desirable to design a distributed computer architecture and process for manually and/or automatically generating reusable software components. The computer architecture may be implemented using a client server and/or intranet and/or internet operating environments.
I have further determined that it is desirable to design a computer architecture and process for image viewing in a stand-alone and/or distributed environment. The computer architecture and process optionally uses a substantially uniform management layer in a stand-alone and/or distributed computing environment including, for example, client server and/or intranet and/or internet operating environments.
I have further determined that it is desirable to enable a typical PC user to add electronic paper processing to their existing business process.
I have further determined that it is desirable to enable software that manages paper so that it can be electronically and seamlessly copied in and out of devices and business applications (such as Microsoft Office, Microsoft Exchange, Lotus Notes) with an optional single-step Go operation.
One would expect the translating a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API from its native state into a component would require human-level intelligence. This is mainly because xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level APIs have virtually no constraints as to how they can be implemented. This means that there are an infinity variations of APIs, which can only be managed by human-level intelligence. While this point is true, I have determined that the appropriate solution starts at the other side of the equation, which is the component itself.
My solution starts out with a definition of a component that can sustain the feature/function requirements of any API. In other words, the interface of a generic component can be defined such that the features and functions of virtually any API can be re-implemented within its bounds. The two known end-points are, for example, the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API that generally starts with each component (although other programming languages may also be used and are within the scope of the present invention), and the component interface that represents any set of features/functions on the other side. The component factory migrates the original xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API from its original state into the generic interface defined by the topmost layer. The first feature that can be demonstrated is that there is a topmost layer that can define a component interface that can represent the features/functions of most core technologies.
The component factory migrates the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API to the topmost level. Doing this in one large step would be impossible since the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API has a near-infinite variety of styles. However, the architecture advantageously has enough well-defined and well-structured layers for implementing the topmost component interface, for creating the component factory.
The computer architecture is designed for managing a diverse set of independent core technologies (xe2x80x9cenginesxe2x80x9d) using a single consistent framework. The architecture balances two seemingly opposing requirements: the need to provide a single consistent interface to many different engines with the ability to access the unique features of each engine.
The benefit of the architecture is that it enables a company to rapidly xe2x80x9cwrapxe2x80x9d a sophisticated technology so that other high-level developers can easily learn and implement the core technology. The computer architecture is therefore a middleware or enabling technology.
Another benefit of the architecture is that it provides a high-level specification for a consistent interface to any core technology. Once a high-level developer learns the interface described herein for one engine, that knowledge is easily transferable to other engines that are implemented using the architecture. For example, once a high-level developer learns to use the computer architecture for OCR (Optical Character Recognition), using the computer architecture for other engines, such as barcode recognition or forms processing, is trivial.
The architecture described herein is, at once, a framework for rapidly wrapping sophisticated technologies into high-level components, as well as a framework for high-level developers to communicate with a diverse set of engines. The creating of a component factory is based on the fact that the architecture defines a clear path for xe2x80x9cwrappingxe2x80x9d any C-level API into a component using simple structures and many rote steps. This process is currently being done in an inefficient manner by a programmer in the field.
In addition, the method described herein for creating a component factory creates a well-defined multi-tiered architecture for a component and automates, substantially automates, or manually expedites hereinafter automate the process of migrating a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-API from its native state through the various tiers of the architecture resulting in a standardized component. Advantageously, the method described herein does not base the component factory on making human-level intelligent decisions on how to translate a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-API into a component. Rather, by creating a well-defined architecture described below that is multi-tiered, the method is a series of incremental steps that need to be taken to migrate the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-API from one tier within the architecture to the next. In this way each incremental step is not a major one, but in sequence the entire series of steps will result in a component.
Since each step of migration is not a major one, the chances for automating these steps is significantly higher and the likelihood of being able to create the component factory becomes feasible. This approach is in fact what makes the method cost-effective, since the alternative approach, i.e., computer-generated human-level decision making, has many years before becoming sophisticated enough to replace humans in any realistic decision-making process.
The main features of the architecture are twofold:
1) Defining system architecture that describes in detail how to implement a component from a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API;
2) Creating a component factory by automating the migration of a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API from one tier within the architecture to the next.
The latter feature is the key to actually making the component factory feasible. With a fixed architecture that can be used to implement a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API as a component (using a programmer), that same architecture can be used as the basis for the component factory model.
In order to make the component factory, each step of the architecture needs to be designed to facilitate automation or manually expedited. In other words, I have determined that automating/expediting the process of taking the original xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API and migrating it to a Level 1 layer, and then a Level 1 to a Level 2, and then a Level 2 to a Level 3 layer, and so on, the component has been implemented automatically or more efficiently. The component factory is therefore a sum of the ability to automate migrating the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API from one layer to the next within a well-defined architecture for implementing components.
There are numerous core technologies, such as text-retrieval and ICR (Intelligent Character Recognition), that have already been implemented, and are only available as xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level APIs. Many, if not most, core technologies are first released exclusively as xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level APIs. While there are integrators and corporations who have the team of technologists who can integrate these xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level APIs in-house, most companies are looking for component versions that can be implemented at a much higher level.
Therefore, many of the core technologies that are only available in a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API are not being used due to their inaccessible interface. The benefit of the component factory is that it can rapidly make available core technologies implemented as xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d APIs that would otherwise be underutilized or dormant in research labs by converting them to high-level components that can be used by millions of power-PC users.
With the advent of the World Wide Web (WEB) this opportunity has increased exponentially. The WEB is now home to a vast number of WEB authors with minimal formal training who can implement HTML pages and build web sites. One of the fundamental technologies for extending the capability of the WEB from simple page viewing to interactive and sophisticated applications is components.
A component extends the capability of HTML by enabling a WEB author to add core technology as a pre-packaged technology. Since components are fundamental to the growth and usability of the WEB, having a component factory that can translate xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level toolkits into components that are then usable within WEB sites opens a vast and new worldwide market to these technologies.
The purpose of the Virtual Copier (xe2x80x9cVCxe2x80x9d) aspect of the present invention is to enable a typical PC user to add electronic paper processing to their existing business process. VC is an extension of the concept we understand as copying. In its simplest form it extends the notion of copying from a process that involves paper going through a conventional copier device, to a process that involves paper being scanned from a device at one location and copied to a device at another location. In its more sophisticated form, VC can copy paper from a device at one location directly into a business application residing on a network or on the Internet, or visa versa. The VC invention is software that manages paper so that it can be electronically and seamlessly copied in and out of devices and business applications (such as Microsoft Office, Microsoft Exchange, Lotus Notes) with an optional single-step Go operation. The VC software can reside on a PC, LAN/WAN server, digital device (such as a digital copier), or on a web server to be accessed over the Internet.
Virtual Copier is designed to solve the corporate paper problem by enabling existing web-based and client-server applications to manage paper as part of their solution. Virtual Copier links the familiar and universal world of paper and digital devices to web-based and client-server applications. The result is that the automated business processes become the primary storage of paper in electronic form. Information that is typically managed and processed in paper form is xe2x80x9ccopiedxe2x80x9d into the system and managed by the business processes with which users are accustomed, which is made possible by using Virtual Copier. Simple extensions of Virtual Copier support seamless electronic outsourcing of paper processing and archival services over the web.
Virtual Copier is a unique combination of an intuitive application built on an open component architecture that delivers a simple innovation: provide paper processing to existing Intranet and client-server business processes without any fuss. Whether it is an office clerk that needs to easily copy a report from a desktop scanner to the company""s Intranet-networked copier, or an accounting software integrator that wants to embed paper processing, Virtual Copier offers a simple solution. To the office clerk Virtual Copier is a document imaging application packaged in the familiar setting of an office copier. To the integrator, the underlying open architecture of Virtual Copier offers a simple integration path for embedding paper processing into its client-server or web-based software solution.
Although managing paper manually is one of the great problems facing corporations, there has been little innovation in enabling those workers to eliminate the need to continuously work with paper manually. Much of the problem stems from the complexity of traditional document management systems, which require days of training and months to become familiar with the system in order to be proficient. Virtual Copier was designed to be as simple as a copier to operate, and yet still provide the complete capability of integrating paper with existing business applications. By simplifying the interface and underlying software infrastructure, VC can manage paper in electronic form as easily as is currently done in physical form.
VC extends the notion of a copier, which simply replicates the image of an original document onto another piece of paper using a single GO or START button, to do a similar operation in software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into other devices or applications or the Internet.
An example of this is the actual implementation of Virtual Copier as a consumer product. The interface of the consumer product called Virtual Copier has a Go button much like a physical copier. This GO button can copy paper, whether physical or electronic, from one device and or application to another device and/or application.
What makes Virtual Copier as simple as its physical counterpart in at least one embodiment is the fact that it replicates the identical motions that a user who is making a copy using a physical photocopier goes through. When a user photocopies a document, he/she selects where they want to copy from (i.e. the sheet feeder), where the user wants to copy to (i.e. 6 copies collated and stapled) and then presses a GO button to actually carry out the photocopy process. With Virtual Copier the process feels familiar because the sequence is the same with just the Power VC portion of the main Virtual Copier window.
The power of Virtual Copier is the fact that the From can be a physical device (e.g. digital copier, fax or scanner) or an application (e.g. Lotus Notes, Microsoft Exchange, the Internet, or an electronic filing system). The To can also be a physical device (e.g. a fax, digital copier, or printer) or an application (e.g. Lotus Notes, Microsoft Exchange, the Internet, or an electronic filing system). Even though paper is being copied electronically from devices to applications, from applications to devices, from devices to devices, or from applications to applications, the user simply has one sequence to execute: select From, select To, and then press GO. Virtual Copier will accomplish all translations between device and applications automatically and seamlessly.
Another reason that paper is still a major corporate issue is that traditional document management systems require that a company invest in a whole new system just to store electronic images. Although this is the only way that document management systems have been designed and delivered, it is in fact highly inefficient. Most companies already manage information about physical documents in some form of software applications.
For example, accounting systems have long been used to maintain information about invoices and bills that arrive into a company from outside sources as physical pieces of paper. When an invoice arrives, its information is keyed into the accounting software, where balances are maintained and accounts payable information is coordinated. Yet the original invoice is stored manually, and every time that a request is made for a copy of the signed invoice, someone manually retrieves the invoice from a physical filing cabinet. Accounting systems, like most business applications, typically have no way of maintaining an electronic copy of the physical invoice, and adding a document management system to an accounting system is cumbersome, costly, and difficult to maintain, and even more difficult to coordinate.
Virtual Copier solves this problem in at least one embodiment by copying paper directly into the existing accounting system. Simply adding a To item in the Virtual Copier window enables a user to copy paper directly into the appropriate accounting record of the existing accounting system. This requires no retraining (users who are trained on the accounting system will still use the accounting system in the same way), requires no document management system (the electronic copy of the document is actually being maintained by the accounting system itself), there is no coordination between two systems (Virtual Copier embeds the invoice with the appropriate accounting record), and it is simple (one Go button).
What is true with regard to the example above of an accounting system is true of most other business applications. The power of Virtual Copier is that it can turn an information system into a document management system by adding support for electronic paper directly into the existing business application, whether it is a client, server-based, or web-based system.
Virtual Copier enables corporations to perform sophisticated document imaging with their existing Web-based and client-server applications through a user interface that is as familiar as the office copier. Virtual Copier can be used out-of-the-box as a standalone application to copy, scan, fax, or print images using existing digital devices within corporate environments or across the web. With the extensions, as described below, Virtual Copier can be integrated into Web-based and client server applications, such as ERP or accounting systems, to eliminate paper from existing business processes and legacy applications. Virtual Copier can also be used to support seamless access to document image processing and archival over the web since, in at least one embodiment, the VC interface is implemented as a software application.
VC is architected as an application that delivers end-user functionality while remaining open to third-parties extensions. For example, VC can be viewed as a copier. Like a copier, VC takes paper in, and produces paper going out. The only difference is that VC does not distinguish between electronic and physical paper.
To accommodate third-party extensions, VC is divided into five essential modules. Each module is a counterpart to an aspect that is found on a conventional copier. Based on the modular design of VC, each aspect of VC can be independently extended, offering much greater flexibility than conventional copiers.
The five core modules of VC are:
Input Modulexe2x80x94The Input Module manages paper or electronic paper entering VC. This module manages imaging devices to input paper through scanners, MFPs, or the new breed of digital copiers. The Input Module also manages reading electronic paper from third-party or proprietary applications. The counterpart to VC""s Input Module on a conventional copier is the scanner subsystem.
Output Modulexe2x80x94The Output Module manages paper or electronic paper exiting VC. Like the Input Module, this module manages imaging devices to output paper to standard Windows printers, specialty image printers, MFPs, or the new breed of digital copiers. The Output Module also manages writing electronic paper to third-party or proprietary applications. The counterpart to VC""s Output Module on a conventional copier is the printer or fax subsystem.
Process Modulexe2x80x94The Process Module applies processing to the electronic paper as it is being copied. Examples of a process are OCR and ICR. The Process Module can also apply non-imaging functionality as well, such as workflow or other relevant tie-ins to the electronic paper as it is being copied. One of the advantages of VC over conventional copiers is that multiple processes can be applied to a single virtual copy. The counterpart to VC""s Process Module on a conventional copier is the controller.
Client Modulexe2x80x94The Client Module presents the electronic paper as it is being copied, and any relevant information related to the input or output functions. For example, if the Output Module is directed to a printer, then the Client Module might present the finishing capabilities; if the Output Module is directed to Goldmine, then the Client Module might present the target contact record to which the document is being copied. The counterpart to VC""s Client Module on a conventional copier is the panel.
Server Modulexe2x80x94Unlike conventional copiers, VC""s Server Module is a unique subsystem that can communicate with the other modules as well as third-party applications. The Server Module is what makes VC a far more powerful concept than simply an application that can control a scanner and a printer to mimic a copier. The Server Module can be used to combine third-party applications with the new breed of digital imaging devices to create unique and custom virtual copier solutions. A virtual copier can be created with VC by combining a scanner with a printer; or by combining a scanner with an application; or by combing an application with an image printer. In each case VC is dynamically creating a custom virtual copier, with a complete understanding of how paper flows from the source to its destination. There is no counterpart to VC""s Server Module on a conventional copier.
One of the primary design goals of VC is to make it simple to integrate VC with third-party applications. There are two options to integrating VC into a third-party application: running VC as an external service, or embedding VC as an underlying service.
VC is in one embodiment and optionally a standalone application that enables a user to scan (copy) paper from a device to a third-party application, and to print (copy) the reference of an image document from a third-party application to a printing device. VC does not require the third-party application to be aware that VC is operating. Rather, VC recognizes that the third-party application is running, and it intelligently copies paper to and from that application.
In this scenario the user is interacting with VC""s Client Module in order to execute a copy operation to and from the third-party application. There does not have to be any changes made to the third-party application, not even to its interface, in order for VC to operate. The user of VC only knows that to copy to and from the third-party application, a custom Input and Output Module must be selected, and the Go button is pressed.
In order to support copying to and from a third-party application, VC must be able to support extensions that understand each third-party application. This is accomplished through the Input and Output Modules. The Client, Server, and even Process Modules remain independent across third-party applications. However, in order to support outputting to a third-party application, an Output Module is developed that is unique to that third-party application. Likewise, an Input Module is developed that is unique to a third-party application in order to support reading images from that application.
It is the optional Input and Output Modules that render VC extendable. For each third-party application there is a unique pair of Input and Output Modules that understand the third-party application, and how to copy images to and from that application. Each Input and Output Module registers itself to the Windows registry so that the Server Module knows how to find them. In this way Virtual Copier can grow indefinitely, to support any number of third-party applications.
The significant point is that the Input and Output Modules have their own interface, and can be developed independently from any other module. As long as the Input and Output Module conform to the API specified in this document it will plug-and-play with VC. VC will be able to mix and match the custom Input and Output Module with its standard and other custom Input and Output Modules.
A third-party application can also use the services of VC without its user interface. That is, a third-party application can embed VC""s functionality and provide its own interface to its functionality. For example, rather than have VC as a separate application, a special button can be placed on a third-party application that launches VC in the background.
VC is designed so that the Server Module can run independently from the Client Module. All the core functionality, including communicating with the Input, Output, and Process Modules, are performed directly by the Server Module. The Client Module is generally simply an interface to the Server Module. Therefore, all the services of the Server Module can be made available in the background to a third-party application without the need for an interface. The third-party application can in fact become the user""s interface to VC.
In order to support VC operating in the background a third-party application merely has to communicate with the Server Module directly, as described later in this document. The Server Module, as all modules in VC, support COM-based interfaces for simple and direct support from all major Windows development environments.
Accordingly, it is a feature and advantage of the present invention to implement a component factory, that is automated or manually expedited.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to be able to take any xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API and transform it into a component.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to define an efficient and workable design for an architecture to provide the migration path for any C-level API into a component.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to develop software tools for automatically generating reusable software components from core software technologies.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to develop software tools to make software components available to a much larger user base.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention in providing a distributed computer architecture and process for manually and/or automatically generating reusable software components.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention in providing a distributed computer architecture and process for manually and/or automatically generating reusable software components where the computer architecture is implemented using a client server and/or intranet and/or internet operating environments.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention in providing a computer architecture and process for image viewing in a stand-alone and/or distributed environment.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention in providing a computer architecture and process that uses a substantially uniform management layer in a stand-alone and/or distributed computing environment including, for example, client server and/or intranet and/or internet operating environments.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to enable a typical PC user to add electronic paper processing to their existing business process.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to enable software that manages paper so that it can be electronically and seamlessly copied in and out of devices and business applications (such as Microsoft Office, Microsoft Exchange, Lotus Notes) with an optional single-step Go operation.
The present invention is based, in part, on my discovery that it is possible to make the component factory, and that each step of the architecture is designed to facilitate automation or manually design of components. The present invention is also based, in part, on my discovery that by automating/expediting the process of taking the original xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API and migrating it to a Level 1 layer, and then a Level 1 to a Level 2, and then a Level 2 to a Level 3 layer, and so on, the component has been implemented automatically and/or more manually efficiently. The component factory is therefore a sum of the ability to automate migrating the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-level API from one layer to the next within a well-defined architecture for implementing components.
The present invention is also based, in part, on my discovery that the object manager and engine object component layers may be advantageously be designed to operate independently, thereby making possible a distributed computing environment, as described below in detail. I have further discovered that an efficient method of implementing the engine object component layer is by using pre-populated tables/files. I have further discovered that the engine management layer may be advantageously divided into a three layer structure of load/unload engine, dynamic linking engine function calls, and initialize engine setting.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a computer implemented process migrates a program specific Application Programmer Interface (API) from an original state into a generic interface by building an object for each engine. The object provides substantially uniform access to the engine and engine settings associated with the engine. The computer implemented process includes the step of providing an engine management function interfacing with the program specific API. The engine management function furnishes a protective wrapper for each function call associated with the engine, trapping errors, and provides error management and administration to prevent conditions associated with improper engine functioning. The process optionally includes the step of providing an engine configuration function transforming API calls received from the program specific API into standardized calls. The engine configuration function provides additional functionality, including safely loading and unloading the engine. The process optionally includes the step of providing an engine function managing the standardized calls for each engine, thereby providing substantially uniform access to the engine and the engine settings associated with the engine.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a computer implemented method migrates at least one program specific Application Programmer Interface (API) from an original state into a generic interface by building an object for each engine. The object provides substantially uniform access to the engine and engine settings associated with the engine. The computer implemented method includes the steps of defining a substantially consistent interface for individual object components that represent diverse technologies, and migrating a plurality of engines to the consistent interface. The computer implemented method also includes the step of substantially automatically and/or substantially uniformly, managing the individual object components using a predefined object manager and the consistent interface.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a computer architecture migrates at least one program specific Application Programmer Interface (API) from an original state into a generic interface by building an object for each engine. The object provides substantially uniform access to the engine and engine settings associated with the engine. The computer architecture includes an engine management layer interfacing with the program specific API and providing engine management and administration, an engine configuration layer transforming API calls received from the program specific API into standardized calls, and an engine layer managing the standardized calls for each engine.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, an engine management layer configures a computer architecture to perform one or more computer implemented or computer assisted operations. The computer operations include one or more of loading and unloading engine dynamic link libraries into and out of memory for each engine, mapping at least one engine function to at least one corresponding engine object, providing general error detection and error correction for each engine, determining and matching arguments and returning values for mapping the at least one engine function to the at least one corresponding engine object, and/or managing error feedback from the at least one program specific API.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a distributed computer system migrates a program specific Application Programmer Interface (API) from an original state into a generic interface by building an object for each engine. The object provides substantially uniform access to the engine and engine settings associated with the engine. The distributed computer system includes a server configured to include at least one engine having an engine interface providing one or more features to be executed, and at least one engine component configured to execute the one or more features of the engine by mapping a substantially consistent interface to the engine interface of the engine. The distributed computer system also includes at least one client configured to be connectable to the server and optionally configured to be connectable to another server.
The client includes an object manager layer communicable with and managing the at least one engine component stored on the server via the substantially consistent interface.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a distributed computer implemented process migrates a program specific Application Programmer Interface (API) from an original state into a generic interface by building an object for each engine. The object provides substantially uniform access to the engine and engine settings associated with the engine. The computer implemented process includes the step of providing, on a server, at least one engine having an engine interface, and providing one or more features to be executed. The computer implemented process also includes the step of providing, on at least one of the server and another server connectable to the server, at least one engine component configured to execute the one or more features of the engine by mapping a substantially consistent interface to the engine interface of the engine. The computer implemented process also includes the step of providing, on a client configured to be connectable to the server and optionally configured to be connectable to the another server, an object manager layer communicable with and managing the at least one engine component via the substantially consistent interface.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, an image viewer process views at least one document image including an electronic document image, and performs viewing operations to the electronic document image. The process includes the step of selecting, by the user, one of a plurality of image viewing perspectives. Each of the plurality of image viewing perspectives provide the user the capability of viewing the document image in accordance with a different predefined user perspective. The process also includes the steps of selecting, by the user, using the image viewer process the document image to be viewed, and retrieving, by the image viewer process, the document image. The process also includes the step of displaying, by the image viewer process, the selected document image in accordance with an image viewing perspective selected by the user.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a computer readable tangible medium is provided that stores the process thereon, for execution by the computer.
A computer data management system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications. The computer data management system is responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet, and includes at least one memory storing a plurality of interface protocols for interfacing and communicating, and at least one processor responsively connectable to the at least one memory. The processor implements the plurality of interface protocols as a software application for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, the external devices and applications include, for example, a printer, a facsimile, and a scanner. In one embodiment, the computer data management system includes the capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated and transmitted to at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet. In one embodiment, the computer data management system includes the capability to integrate the electronic images into a destination application without the need to modify the destination application.
In one embodiment, the computer data management system includes an interface that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation. In one embodiment, the computer data management system includes the capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, the software application includes at least one input module managing data comprising at least one of paper and electronic paper input to the computer data management system, and managing at least one imaging device to input the data through at least one of a scanner and a digital copier, and managing the electronic paper from at least one third-party software applications; at least one output module managing the data output from the computer data management system, managing at least one imaging device to output the data to at least one of a standard Windows printer, an image printer, and a digital copier, and managing the output of the data to the third-party software application; at least one process module applying at least one data processing to the data comprising the at least one of the paper and the electronic paper as it is being copied, applying additional functionality including at least one of workflow and processing functionality to the data comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and applying multiple processes to a single virtual copy; at least one client module presenting the data comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and information related to at least one of the input and output functions; and at least one server module communicable with said at least one input, output, client, and process modules and external applications, and capable of dynamically combining the external applications with at least one of digital capturing devices and digital imaging devices.
In one embodiment, one or more of the external devices and applications integrates the computer data management system into an external application via one of running the computer data management system, as an external service and embedding the computer data management system as an embedded service.
In one embodiment, the server module includes enable virtual copy operation means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data management system; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data management system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data management system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, the server module includes at least one server module application programmer interface (API). IN one mebodiment, the server module application programmer interface (API) comprises the COM-based interfaces: at least one modules object maintaining a first list of available input, output, and process modules; at least one program object maintaining a second list of currently selected input, output, and process modules; at least one document object maintaining information regarding a current document being copied; at least one system management method object used to initiate, cancel, and reset said computer data management system; and at least one system management event object used to provide feedback to the Client Module.
In one embodiment, a computer data management system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data management system comprises: a first capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; a second capability to integrate electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; an interface comprising a software application that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation; and a third capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
A computer data management system capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data management system includes at least one memory storing at least one of a common and universal interface protocol for interfacing and communicating; and at least one processor responsively connectable to said at least one memory, and implementing the at least one common and universal interface protocol as a software application for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, a computer readable tangible medium stores instructions for implementing a process driven by a computer implemented on at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including at least one of an external device and application at least one of locally and via the Internet. The instructions control the computer to perform the process of: storing at least one of a common and universal interface protocol for interfacing and communicating in at least one memory; and implementing the at least one of common and universal interface protocol as a software application via at least one processor for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the at least one external device and application.
In one embodiment, a computer data management system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data management system includes a single function copy operation linking devices, applications and the Internet including at least one a go operation, a single function paper copy between devices and software applications, and a single function paper copy between software applications and devices; a one step programming method to add paper support to electronic business processes including at least one of a one step method of supporting paper within electronic business process application optionally including legacy systems with no or minimal reprogramming of the electronic business process application, a method of recreating a module oriented copier in software; and a copier interface implemented as software application including at least one of a virtual copier interface method of presenting to a user an operation of at least one of copying files and electronic images, at least one of to and from, at least one of digital imaging devices and software applications, in a substantially single step, and presenting users with direct access to at least one of tutorial and options from a main application window.
In one embodiment, a server module includes enable virtual copy operation means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data management system; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data management system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data management system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, a computer data management method includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The method comprises the steps of integrating an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; integrating electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; interfacing via a software application enabling copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation; and adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, a server method includes initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data management system; maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data management system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data management system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
A computer data administration system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document administration system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications. The computer data administration system is responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet, and includes at least one memory storing a plurality of interface protocols for interfacing and communicating, and at least one processor responsively connectable to the at least one memory. The processor implements the plurality of interface protocols as a software application for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, the external devices and applications include, for example, a printer, a facsimile, and a scanner. In one embodiment, the computer data administration system includes the capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated and transmitted to at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet. In one embodiment, the computer data administration system includes the capability to integrate the electronic images into a destination application without the need to modify the destination application.
In one embodiment, the computer data administration system includes an interface that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation. In one embodiment, the computer data administration system includes the capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, the software application includes at least one input module managing data comprising at least one of paper and electronic paper input to the computer data administration system, and managing at least one imaging device to input the data through at least one of a scanner and a digital copier, and managing the electronic paper from at least one third-party software applications; at least one output module managing the data output from the computer data administration system, managing at least one imaging device to output the data to at least one of a standard Windows printer, an image printer, and a digital copier, and managing the output of the data to the third-party software application; at least one process module applying at least one data processing to the data comprising the at least one of the paper and the electronic paper as it is being copied, applying additional functionality including at least one of workflow and processing functionality to the data comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and applying multiple processes to a single virtual copy; at least one client module presenting the data comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and information related to at least one of the input and output functions; and at least one server module communicable with said at least one input, output, client, and process modules and external applications, and capable of dynamically combining the external applications with at least one of digital capturing devices and digital imaging devices.
In one embodiment, one or more of the external devices and applications integrates the computer data administration system into an external application via one of running the computer data administration system, as an external service and embedding the computer data administration system as an embedded service.
In one embodiment, the server module includes enable virtual copy operation means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data administration system; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data administration system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data administration system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, the server module includes at least one server module application programmer interface (API). IN one mebodiment, the server module application programmer interface (API) comprises the COM-based interfaces: at least one modules object maintaining a first list of available input, output, and process modules; at least one program object maintaining a second list of currently selected input, output, and process modules; at least one document object maintaining information regarding a current document being copied; at least one system administration method object used to initiate, cancel, and reset said computer data administration system; and at least one system administration event object used to provide feedback to the Client Module.
In one embodiment, a computer data administration system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document administration system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data administration system comprises: a first capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; a second capability to integrate electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; an interface comprising a software application that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation; and a third capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
A computer data administration system capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data administration system includes at least one memory storing at least one of a common and universal interface protocol for interfacing and communicating; and at least one processor responsively connectable to said at least one memory, and implementing the at least one common and universal interface protocol as a software application for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, a computer readable tangible medium stores instructions for implementing a process driven by a computer implemented on at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document administration system capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including at least one of an external device and application at least one of locally and via the Internet. The instructions control the computer to perform the process of: storing at least one of a common and universal interface protocol for interfacing and communicating in at least one memory; and implementing the at least one of common and universal interface protocol as a software application via at least one processor for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the at least one external device and application.
In one embodiment, a computer data administration system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document administration system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data administration system includes a single function copy operation linking devices, applications and the Internet including at least one a go operation, a single function paper copy between devices and software applications, and a single function paper copy between software applications and devices; a one step programming method to add paper support to electronic business processes including at least one of a one step method of supporting paper within electronic business process application optionally including legacy systems with no or minimal reprogramming of the electronic business process application, a method of recreating a module oriented copier in software; and a copier interface implemented as software application including at least one of a virtual copier interface method of presenting to a user an operation of at least one of copying files and electronic images, at least one of to and from, at least one of digital imaging devices and software applications, in a substantially single step, and presenting users with direct access to at least one of tutorial and options from a main application window.
In one embodiment, a server module includes enable virtual copy operation means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data administration system; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data administration system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data administration system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, a computer data administration method includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document administration system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The method comprises the steps of integrating an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; integrating electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; interfacing via a software application enabling copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation; and adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, a server method includes initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data administration system; maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data administration system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data administration system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
A computer information management system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications. The computer information management system is responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet, and includes at least one storage storing a plurality of interface protocols for interfacing and communicating, and at least one processor responsively connectable to the at least one storage. The processor implements the plurality of interface protocols as a software application for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, the external devices and applications include, for example, a printer, a facsimile, and a scanner. In one embodiment, the computer information management system includes the capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated and transmitted to at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet. In one embodiment, the computer information management system includes the capability to integrate the electronic images into a destination application without the need to modify the destination application.
In one embodiment, the computer information management system includes an interface that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation. In one embodiment, the computer information management system includes the capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, the software application includes at least one input module managing information comprising at least one of paper and electronic paper input to the computer information management system, and managing at least one imaging device to input the information through at least one of a scanner and a digital copier, and managing the electronic paper from at least one third-party software applications; at least one output module managing the information output from the computer information management system, managing at least one imaging device to output the information to at least one of a standard Windows printer, an image printer, and a digital copier, and managing the output of the information to the third-party software application; at least one process module applying at least one information processing to the information comprising the at least one of the paper and the electronic paper as it is being copied, applying additional functionality including at least one of workflow and processing functionality to the information comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and applying multiple processes to a single virtual copy; at least one client module presenting the information comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and information related to at least one of the input and output functions; and at least one server module communicable with said at least one input, output, client, and process modules and external applications, and capable of dynamically combining the external applications with at least one of digital capturing devices and digital imaging devices.
In one embodiment, one or more of the external devices and applications integrates the computer information management system into an external application via one of running the computer information management system, as an external service and embedding the computer information management system as an embedded service.
In one embodiment, the server module includes enable virtual copy operation means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer information management system; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer information management system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer information management system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one mebodiment, the server module includes at least one server module application programmer interface (API). IN one mebodiment, the server module application programmer interface (API) comprises the COM-based interfaces: at least one modules object maintaining a first list of available input, output, and process modules; at least one program object maintaining a second list of currently selected input, output, and process modules; at least one document object maintaining information regarding a current document being copied; at least one system management method object used to initiate, cancel, and reset said computer information management system; and at least one system management event object used to provide feedback to the Client Module.
In one embodiment, a computer information management system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer information management system comprises: a first capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; a second capability to integrate electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; an interface comprising a software application that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation; and a third capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
A computer information management system capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer information management system includes at least one storage storing at least one of a common and universal interface protocol for interfacing and communicating; and at least one processor responsively connectable to said at least one storage, and implementing the at least one common and universal interface protocol as a software application for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, a computer readable tangible medium stores instructions for implementing a process driven by a computer implemented on at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including at least one of an external device and application at least one of locally and via the Internet. The instructions control the computer to perform the process of: storing at least one of a common and universal interface protocol for interfacing and communicating in at least one storage; and implementing the at least one of common and universal interface protocol as a software application via at least one processor for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the at least one external device and application.
In one embodiment, a computer information management system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer information management system includes a single function copy operation linking devices, applications and the Internet including at least one a go operation, a single function paper copy between devices and software applications, and a single function paper copy between software applications and devices; a one step programming method to add paper support to electronic business processes including at least one of a one step method of supporting paper within electronic business process application optionally including legacy systems with no or minimal reprogramming of the electronic business process application, a method of recreating a module oriented copier in software; and a copier interface implemented as software application including at least one of a virtual copier interface method of presenting to a user an operation of at least one of copying files and electronic images, at least one of to and from, at least one of digital imaging devices and software applications, in a substantially single step, and presenting users with direct access to at least one of tutorial and options from a main application window.
In one embodiment, a server module includes enable virtual copy operation means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer information management system; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer information management system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer information management system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, a computer information management method includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The method comprises the steps of integrating an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; integrating electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; interfacing via a software application enabling copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation; and adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, a server method includes initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer information management system; maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer information management system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer information management system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
A computer data management system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications. The computer data management system is responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet, and includes at least one memory storing a plurality of interface protocols for interfacing and communicating, and at least one processor responsively connectable to the at least one memory. The processor implements at least one interface protocol as a software application for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, the external devices and applications include, for example, a printer, a facsimile, and a scanner. In one embodiment, the computer data management system includes the capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated and transmitted to at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet. In one embodiment, the computer data management system includes the capability to integrate the electronic images into a destination application without the need to modify the destination application.
In one embodiment, the computer data management system includes an optional interface that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation. In one embodiment, the computer data management system includes the optional capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, the software application includes one or more of: at least one input module managing data comprising at least one of paper and electronic paper input to the computer data management system, and managing at least one imaging device to input the data through at least one of a scanner and a digital copier, and managing the electronic paper from at least one third-party software applications; at least one output module managing the data output from the computer data management system, managing at least one imaging device to output the data to at least one of a standard Windows printer, an image printer, and a digital copier, and managing the output of the data to the third-party software application; at least one process module applying at least one data processing to the data comprising the at least one of the paper and the electronic paper as it is being copied, applying additional functionality including at least one of workflow and processing functionality to the data comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and applying multiple processes to a single virtual copy; at least one client module presenting the data comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and information related to at least one of the input and output functions; and at least one server module communicable with said at least one input, output, client, and process modules and external applications, and capable of dynamically combining the external applications with at least one of digital capturing devices and digital imaging devices.
In one embodiment, one or more of the external devices and applications integrates the computer data management system into an external application via at least one of running the computer data management system, as an external service and embedding the computer data management system as an embedded service.
In one embodiment, the server module includes one or more of: enable virtual copy operation means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data management system; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data management system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data management system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, the server module includes at least one server module application programmer interface (API). In one embodiment, the server module application programmer interface (API) comprises one or more of the following COM-based interfaces: at least one modules object maintaining a first list of available input, output, and process modules; at least one program object maintaining a second list of currently selected input, output, and process modules; at least one document object maintaining information regarding a current document being copied; at least one system management method object used to initiate, cancel, and reset said computer data management system; and at least one system management event object used to provide feedback to the Client Module.
In one embodiment, a computer data management system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data management system comprises one or more of: a first capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; a second capability to integrate electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; an interface comprising a software application that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation; and a third capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
A computer data management system capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data management system includes at least one memory storing at least one of a common and universal interface protocol for interfacing and communicating; and at least one data processor responsively connectable to said at least one memory, and implementing the at least one common and universal interface protocol as a software application for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, a computer readable tangible medium stores instructions for implementing a process driven by a computer implemented on at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including at least one of an external device and application at least one of locally and via the Internet. The instructions control the computer to perform the process of: storing at least one of a common and universal interface protocol for interfacing and communicating in at least one memory; and implementing the at least one of common and universal interface protocol interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations.
In one embodiment, a computer data management system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data management system includes one or more of: a single function copy operation linking devices, applications and the Internet including at least one a go operation, a single function paper copy between devices and software applications, and a single function paper copy between software applications and devices; a one step programming method to add paper support to electronic business processes including at least one of a one step method of supporting paper within electronic business process application optionally including legacy systems with no or minimal reprogramming of the electronic business process application, a method of recreating a module oriented copier in software; and a copier interface implemented as software application including at least one of a virtual copier interface method of presenting to a user an operation of at least one of copying files and electronic images, at least one of to and from, at least one of digital imaging devices and software applications, in a substantially single step, and presenting users with direct access to at least one of tutorial and options from a main application window.
In one embodiment, a server module includes one or more of: enable virtual copy operation means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data management system; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data management system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data management system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, a computer data management method includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The method comprises one or more of the steps of integrating an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; integrating electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; interfacing via a software application enabling copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation; and adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, a server method includes one or more of: initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data management system; maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data management system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data management system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
A computer data administration system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document administration system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications. The computer data administration system is responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet, and includes at least one memory storing a plurality of interface protocols for interfacing and communicating, and at least one processor responsively connectable to the at least one memory. The processor implements at least one interface protocol as a software application for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, the external devices and applications include, for example, a printer, a facsimile, and a scanner. In one embodiment, the computer data administration system includes the capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated and transmitted to at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet. In one embodiment, the computer data administration system includes the capability to integrate the electronic images into a destination application without the need to modify the destination application.
In one embodiment, the computer data administration system includes an optional interface that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation. In one embodiment, the computer data administration system includes the optional capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, the software application includes one or more of: at least one input module managing data comprising at least one of paper and electronic paper input to the computer data administration system, and managing at least one imaging device to input the data through at least one of a scanner and a digital copier, and managing the electronic paper from at least one third-party software applications; at least one output module managing the data output from the computer data administration system, managing at least one imaging device to output the data to at least one of a standard Windows printer, an image printer, and a digital copier, and managing the output of the data to the third-party software application; at least one process module applying at least one data processing to the data comprising the at least one of the paper and the electronic paper as it is being copied, applying additional functionality including at least one of workflow and processing functionality to the data comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and applying multiple processes to a single virtual copy; at least one client module presenting the data comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and information related to at least one of the input and output functions; and at least one server module communicable with said at least one input, output, client, and process modules and external applications, and capable of dynamically combining the external applications with at least one of digital capturing devices and digital imaging devices.
In one embodiment, one or more of the external devices and applications integrates the computer data administration system into an external application via at least one of running the computer data administration system, as an external service and embedding the computer data administration system as an embedded service.
In one embodiment, the server module includes one or more of: enable virtual copy operation means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data administration system; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data administration system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data administration system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, the server module includes at least one server module application programmer interface (API). In one embodiment, the server module application programmer interface (API) comprises one or more of the following COM-based interfaces: at least one modules object maintaining a first list of available input, output, and process modules; at least one program object maintaining a second list of currently selected input, output, and process modules; at least one document object maintaining information regarding a current document being copied; at least one system administration method object used to initiate, cancel, and reset said computer data administration system; and at least one system administration event object used to provide feedback to the Client Module.
In one embodiment, a computer data administration system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document administration system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data administration system comprises one or more of: a first capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; a second capability to integrate electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; an interface comprising a software application that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation; and a third capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
A computer data administration system capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data administration system includes at least one memory storing at least one of a common and universal interface protocol for interfacing and communicating; and at least one data processor responsively connectable to said at least one memory, and implementing the at least one common and universal interface protocol as a software application for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, a computer readable tangible medium stores instructions for implementing a process driven by a computer implemented on at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document administration system capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including at least one of an external device and application at least one of locally and via the Internet. The instructions control the computer to perform the process of: storing at least one of a common and universal interface protocol for interfacing and communicating in at least one memory; and implementing the at least one of common and universal interface protocol interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations.
In one embodiment, a computer data administration system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document administration system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data administration system includes one or more of: a single function copy operation linking devices, applications and the Internet including at least one a go operation, a single function paper copy between devices and software applications, and a single function paper copy between software applications and devices; a one step programming method to add paper support to electronic business processes including at least one of a one step method of supporting paper within electronic business process application optionally including legacy systems with no or minimal reprogramming of the electronic business process application, a method of recreating a module oriented copier in software; and a copier interface implemented as software application including at least one of a virtual copier interface method of presenting to a user an operation of at least one of copying files and electronic images, at least one of to and from, at least one of digital imaging devices and software applications, in a substantially single step, and presenting users with direct access to at least one of tutorial and options from a main application window.
In one embodiment, a server module includes one or more of: enable virtual copy operation means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data administration system; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data administration system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data administration system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, a computer data administration method includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document administration system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The method comprises one or more of the steps of integrating an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; integrating electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; interfacing via a software application enabling copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation; and adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, a server method includes one or more of: initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data administration system; maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data administration system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data administration system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
A workstation data management system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications. The workstation data management system is responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet, and includes at least one memory storing a plurality of interface protocols for interfacing and communicating, and at least one processor responsively connectable to the at least one memory. The processor implements at least one interface protocol as a software application for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, the external devices and applications include, for example, a printer, a facsimile, and a scanner. In one embodiment, the workstation data management system includes the capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated and transmitted to at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet. In one embodiment, the workstation data management system includes the capability to integrate the electronic images into a destination application without the need to modify the destination application.
In one embodiment, the workstation data management system includes an optional interface that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation. In one embodiment, the workstation data management system includes the optional capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, the software application includes one or more of: at least one input module managing data comprising at least one of paper and electronic paper input to the workstation data management system, and managing at least one imaging device to input the data through at least one of a scanner and a digital copier, and managing the electronic paper from at least one third-party software applications; at least one output module managing the data output from the workstation data management system, managing at least one imaging device to output the data to at least one of a standard Windows printer, an image printer, and a digital copier, and managing the output of the data to the third-party software application; at least one process module applying at least one data processing to the data comprising the at least one of the paper and the electronic paper as it is being copied, applying additional functionality including at least one of workflow and processing functionality to the data comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and applying multiple processes to a single virtual copy; at least one client module presenting the data comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and information related to at least one of the input and output functions; and at least one server module communicable with said at least one input, output, client, and process modules and external applications, and capable of dynamically combining the external applications with at least one of digital capturing devices and digital imaging devices.
In one embodiment, one or more of the external devices and applications integrates the workstation data management system into an external application via at least one of running the workstation data management system, as an external service and embedding the workstation data management system as an embedded service.
In one embodiment, the server module includes one or more of: enable virtual copy operation means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said workstation data management system; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said workstation data management system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current workstation data management system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, the server module includes at least one server module application programmer interface (API). In one embodiment, the server module application programmer interface (API) comprises one or more of the following COM-based interfaces: at least one modules object maintaining a first list of available input, output, and process modules; at least one program object maintaining a second list of currently selected input, output, and process modules; at least one document object maintaining information regarding a current document being copied; at least one system management method object used to initiate, cancel, and reset said workstation data management system; and at least one system management event object used to provide feedback to the Client Module.
In one embodiment, a workstation data management system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The workstation data management system comprises one or more of: a first capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; a second capability to integrate electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; an interface comprising a software application that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation; and a third capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
A workstation data management system capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications at least one of locally and via the Internet. The workstation data management system includes at least one memory storing at least one of a common and universal interface protocol for interfacing and communicating; and at least one data processor responsively connectable to said at least one memory, and implementing the at least one common and universal interface protocol as a software application for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, a workstation readable tangible medium stores instructions for implementing a process driven by a workstation implemented on at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including at least one of an external device and application at least one of locally and via the Internet. The instructions control the workstation to perform the process of: storing at least one of a common and universal interface protocol for interfacing and communicating in at least one memory; and implementing the at least one of common and universal interface protocol interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations.
In one embodiment, a workstation data management system includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The workstation data management system includes one or more of: a single function copy operation linking devices, applications and the Internet including at least one a go operation, a single function paper copy between devices and software applications, and a single function paper copy between software applications and devices; a one step programming method to add paper support to electronic business processes including at least one of a one step method of supporting paper within electronic business process application optionally including legacy systems with no or minimal reprogramming of the electronic business process application, a method of recreating a module oriented copier in software; and a copier interface implemented as software application including at least one of a virtual copier interface method of presenting to a user an operation of at least one of copying files and electronic images, at least one of to and from, at least one of digital imaging devices and software applications, in a substantially single step, and presenting users with direct access to at least one of tutorial and options from a main application window.
In one embodiment, a server module includes one or more of: enable virtual copy operation means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said workstation data management system; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said workstation data management system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current workstation data management system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, a workstation data management method includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management system capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The method comprises one or more of the steps of integrating an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; integrating electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; interfacing via a software application enabling copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation; and adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, a server method includes one or more of: initiating, canceling, and resetting said workstation data management system; maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said workstation data management system, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current workstation data management system copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
A computer data management apparatus includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management apparatus capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications. The computer data management apparatus is responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet, and includes at least one memory storing a plurality of interface protocols for interfacing and communicating, and at least one processor responsively connectable to the at least one memory. The processor implements at least one interface protocol as a software application for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, the external devices and applications include, for example, a printer, a facsimile, and a scanner. In one embodiment, the computer data management apparatus includes the capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated and transmitted to at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet. In one embodiment, the computer data management apparatus includes the capability to integrate the electronic images into a destination application without the need to modify the destination application.
In one embodiment, the computer data management apparatus includes an optional interface that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation. In one embodiment, the computer data management apparatus includes the optional capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, the software application includes one or more of: at least one input module managing data comprising at least one of paper and electronic paper input to the computer data management apparatus, and managing at least one imaging device to input the data through at least one of a scanner and a digital copier, and managing the electronic paper from at least one third-party software applications; at least one output module managing the data output from the computer data management apparatus, managing at least one imaging device to output the data to at least one of a standard Windows printer, an image printer, and a digital copier, and managing the output of the data to the third-party software application; at least one process module applying at least one data processing to the data comprising the at least one of the paper and the electronic paper as it is being copied, applying additional functionality including at least one of workflow and processing functionality to the data comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and applying multiple processes to a single virtual copy; at least one client module presenting the data comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and information related to at least one of the input and output functions; and at least one server module communicable with said at least one input, output, client, and process modules and external applications, and capable of dynamically combining the external applications with at least one of digital capturing devices and digital imaging devices.
In one embodiment, one or more of the external devices and applications integrates the computer data management apparatus into an external application via at least one of running the computer data management apparatus, as an external service and embedding the computer data management apparatus as an embedded service.
In one embodiment, the server module includes one or more of: enable virtual copy operation means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data management apparatus; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data management apparatus, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data management apparatus copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, the server module includes at least one server module application programmer interface (API). In one embodiment, the server module application programmer interface (API) comprises one or more of the following COM-based interfaces: at least one modules object maintaining a first list of available input, output, and process modules; at least one program object maintaining a second list of currently selected input, output, and process modules; at least one document object maintaining information regarding a current document being copied; at least one apparatus management method object used to initiate, cancel, and reset said computer data management apparatus; and at least one apparatus management event object used to provide feedback to the Client Module.
In one embodiment, a computer data management apparatus includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management apparatus capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data management apparatus comprises one or more of: a first capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; a second capability to integrate electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; an interface comprising a software application that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation; and a third capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
A computer data management apparatus capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data management apparatus includes at least one memory storing at least one of a common and universal interface protocol for interfacing and communicating; and at least one data processor responsively connectable to said at least one memory, and implementing the at least one common and universal interface protocol as a software application for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, a computer readable tangible medium stores instructions for implementing a process driven by a computer implemented on at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management apparatus capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including at least one of an external device and application at least one of locally and via the Internet. The instructions control the computer to perform the process of: storing at least one of a common and universal interface protocol for interfacing and communicating in at least one memory; and implementing the at least one of common and universal interface protocol interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations.
In one embodiment, a computer data management apparatus includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management apparatus capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data management apparatus includes one or more of: a single function copy operation linking devices, applications and the Internet including at least one a go operation, a single function paper copy between devices and software applications, and a single function paper copy between software applications and devices; a one step programming method to add paper support to electronic business processes including at least one of a one step method of supporting paper within electronic business process application optionally including legacy apparatus with no or minimal reprogramming of the electronic business process application, a method of recreating a module oriented copier in software; and a copier interface implemented as software application including at least one of a virtual copier interface method of presenting to a user an operation of at least one of copying files and electronic images, at least one of to and from, at least one of digital imaging devices and software applications, in a substantially single step, and presenting users with direct access to at least one of tutorial and options from a main application window.
In one embodiment, a server module includes one or more of: enable virtual copy operation means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data management apparatus; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data management apparatus, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data management apparatus copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, a computer data management method includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management apparatus capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The method comprises one or more of the steps of integrating an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; integrating electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; interfacing via a software application enabling copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation; and adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, a server method includes one or more of: initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data management apparatus; maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data management apparatus, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data management apparatus copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
A computer data management device includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management device capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications. The computer data management device is responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet, and includes at least one memory storing a plurality of interface procedures for communicating and communicating, and at least one processor responsively connectable to the at least one memory. The processor implements at least one interface procedure as a software application for communicating and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, the external devices and applications include, for example, a printer, a facsimile, and a scanner. In one embodiment, the computer data management device includes the capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated and transmitted to at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet. In one embodiment, the computer data management device includes the capability to integrate the electronic images into a destination application without the need to modify the destination application.
In one embodiment, the computer data management device includes an optional interface that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d action. In one embodiment, the computer data management device includes the optional capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, the software application includes one or more of: at least one input module managing data comprising at least one of paper and electronic paper input to the computer data management device, and managing at least one imaging device to input the data through at least one of a scanner and a digital copier, and managing the electronic paper from at least one third-party software applications; at least one output module managing the data output from the computer data management device, managing at least one imaging device to output the data to at least one of a standard Windows printer, an image printer, and a digital copier, and managing the output of the data to the third-party software application; at least one process module applying at least one data processing to the data comprising the at least one of the paper and the electronic paper as it is being copied, applying additional functionality including at least one of workflow and processing functionality to the data comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and applying multiple processes to a single virtual copy; at least one client module presenting the data comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and information related to at least one of the input and output functions; and at least one server module communicable with said at least one input, output, client, and process modules and external applications, and capable of dynamically combining the external applications with at least one of digital capturing devices and digital imaging devices.
In one embodiment, one or more of the external devices and applications integrates the computer data management device into an external application via at least one of running the computer data management device, as an external service and embedding the computer data management device as an embedded service.
In one embodiment, the server module includes one or more of: enable virtual copy action means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data management device; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data management device, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data management device copy action in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, the server module includes at least one server module application programmer interface (API). In one embodiment, the server module application programmer interface (API) comprises one or more of the following COM-based interfaces: at least one modules is object maintaining a first list of available input, output, and process modules; at least one program object maintaining a second list of currently selected input, output, and process modules; at least one document object maintaining information regarding a current document being copied; at least one device management method object used to initiate, cancel, and reset said computer data management device; and at least one device management event object used to provide feedback to the Client Module.
In one embodiment, a computer data management device includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management device capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data management device comprises one or more of: a first capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; a second capability to integrate electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; an interface comprising a software application that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d action; and a third capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
A computer data management device capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data management device includes at least one memory storing at least one of a common and universal interface procedure for communicating and communicating; and at least one data processor responsively connectable to said at least one memory, and implementing the at least one common and universal interface procedure as a software application for communicating and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, a computer readable tangible medium stores instructions for implementing a process driven by a computer implemented on at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management device capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including at least one of an external device and application at least one of locally and via the Internet. The instructions control the computer to perform the process of: storing at least one of a common and universal interface procedure for communicating and communicating in at least one memory; and implementing the at least one of common and universal interface procedure communicating and communicating with the plurality of external destinations.
In one embodiment, a computer data management device includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management device capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data management device includes one or more of: a single function copy action linking devices, applications and the Internet including at least one a go action, a single function paper copy between devices and software applications, and a single function paper copy between software applications and devices; a one step programming method to add paper support to electronic business processes including at least one of a one step method of supporting paper within electronic business process application optionally including legacy devices with no or minimal reprogramming of the electronic business process application, a method of recreating a module oriented copier in software; and a copier interface implemented as software application including at least one of a virtual copier interface method of presenting to a user an action of at least one of copying files and electronic images, at least one of to and from, at least one of digital imaging devices and software applications, in a substantially single step, and presenting users with direct access to at least one of tutorial and options from a main application window.
In one embodiment, a server module includes one or more of: enable virtual copy action means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data management device; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data management device, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data management device copy action in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, a computer data management method includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management device capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The method comprises one or more of the steps of integrating an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; integrating electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; communicating via a software application enabling copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d action; and adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, a server method includes one or more of: initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data management device; maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data management device, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data management device copy action in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
A computer data management method includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management method capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications. The computer data management method is connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet, and accesses at least one memory storing a plurality of interface protocols for interfacing and communicating, and at least one processor responsively connectable to the at least one memory. The processor implements at least one interface protocol as a software application for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, the external devices and applications include, for example, a printer, a facsimile, and a scanner. In one embodiment, the computer data management method includes the capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated and transmitted to at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet. In one embodiment, the computer data management method includes the capability to integrate the electronic images into a destination application without the need to modify the destination application.
In one embodiment, the computer data management method includes an optional interface that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation. In one embodiment, the computer data management method includes the optional capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, the software application includes one or more of: managing data comprising at least one of paper and electronic paper input to the computer data management method, and managing at least one imaging device to input the data through at least one of a scanner and a digital copier, and managing the electronic paper from at least one third-party software applications; managing the data output from the computer data management method, managing at least one imaging device to output the data to at least one of a standard Windows printer, an image printer, and a digital copier, and managing the output of the data to the third-party software application; applying at least one data processing to the data comprising the at least one of the paper and the electronic paper as it is being copied, applying additional functionality including at least one of workflow and processing functionality to the data comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and applying multiple processes to a single virtual copy; presenting the data comprising the at least one of paper and electronic paper as it is being copied, and information related to at least one of the input and output functions; and communicable with said at least one input, output, client, and process modules and external applications, and capable of dynamically combining the external applications with at least one of digital capturing devices and digital imaging devices.
In one embodiment, one or more of the external devices and applications integrates the computer data management method into an external application via at least one of running the computer data management method, as an external service and embedding the computer data management method as an embedded service.
In one embodiment, the server module includes one or more of: enable virtual copy operation means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data management method; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data management method, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data management method copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, the server module includes at least one server module application programmer interface (API). In one embodiment, the server module application programmer interface (API) comprises one or more of the following COM-based interfaces: at least one modules object maintaining a first list of available input, output, and process modules; at least one program object maintaining a second list of currently selected input, output, and process modules; at least one document object maintaining information regarding a current document being copied; at least one method management method object used to initiate, cancel, and reset said computer data management method; and at least one method management event object used to provide feedback to the Client Module.
In one embodiment, a computer data management method includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management method capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data management method comprises one or more of: a first capability to integrate an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the Internet; a second capability to integrate electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; an interface comprising a software application that enables copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation; and a third capability of adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
A computer data management method capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data management method includes at least one memory storing at least one of a common and universal interface protocol for interfacing and communicating; and at least one data processor responsively connectable to said at least one memory, and implementing the at least one common and universal interface protocol as a software application for interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations including the one or more of the external devices and applications.
In one embodiment, a computer readable tangible medium stores instructions for implementing a process driven by a computer implemented on at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management method capable of managing and transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including at least one of an external device and application at least one of locally and via the Internet. The instructions control the computer to perform the process of: storing at least one of a common and universal interface protocol for interfacing and communicating in at least one memory; and implementing the at least one of common and universal interface protocol interfacing and communicating with the plurality of external destinations.
In one embodiment, a computer data management method includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management method capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The computer data management method includes one or more of: a single function copy operation linking devices, applications and the Internet including at least one a go operation, a single function paper copy between devices and software applications, and a single function paper copy between software applications and devices; a one step programming method to add paper support to electronic business processes including at least one of a one step method of supporting paper within electronic business process application optionally including legacy methods with no or minimal reprogramming of the electronic business process application, a method of recreating a module oriented copier in software; and a copier interface implemented as software application including at least one of a virtual copier interface method of presenting to a user an operation of at least one of copying files and electronic images, at least one of to and from, at least one of digital imaging devices and software applications, in a substantially single step, and presenting users with direct access to at least one of tutorial and options from a main application window.
In one embodiment, a server module includes one or more of: enable virtual copy operation means for initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data management method; maintain list of available module means for maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data management method, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintain currently active modules means for maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data management method copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintain complete document information means for maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In one embodiment, a computer data management method includes at least one of an electronic image, graphics and document management method capable of transmitting at least one of an electronic image, electronic graphics and electronic document to a plurality of external destinations including one or more of external devices and applications responsively connectable at least one of locally and via the Internet. The method comprises one or more of the steps of integrating an image using software so that the image gets seamlessly replicated into at least one of other devices and applications, and via the
Internet; integrating electronic images into existing applications without the need to modify the destination application; interfacing via a software application enabling copying images between physical devices, applications, and the Internet using a single xe2x80x9cGOxe2x80x9d operation; and adding at least one of electronic document and paper processing with a single programming step.
In one embodiment, a server method includes one or more of: initiating, canceling, and resetting said computer data management method; maintaining a registry containing a list of said input, output, and process modules that can be used in said computer data management method, said list being read on startup, and maintaining another copy of said list in a modules object accessible by said input, output, client, process and server modules; maintaining said input, output, and process modules currently being used for a current computer data management method copy operation in a program object, and saving the currently active modules in a process template file; and maintaining information regarding a current file being copied, and saving the information in a document template file.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a computer readable tangible medium is provided that stores an object thereon, for execution by the computer.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
These together with other objects and advantages which will be subsequently apparent, reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully herein described and claimed, with reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof wherein like numerals refer to like elements throughout.